paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Hide and Go Tickle: Chapter 4: Closets, and Bandages
Chapter 4: C "Hmmmmmmm?" Rocky hummed to himself as he looked around for hiding places he could think of. Then it struck him; maybe some pup was in the closet. "Claw! Ruff! Ruff!" Rocky commanded, as his orange, metallic claw came out of his pup pack. "Hello in there? Knock! Knock!" Rocky said as he knocked on the door with his claw. "No! One here. Oh shoot!" Chase replied inside the closet. Chase quickly realized what he had done, and face-pawed himself in the forehead. Almost there Rocky said. "Hehehe!" Rocky giggled before opening the closet door with his claw. There was Chase, sitting inside with a sheepish look on his face. "Please don't tickle me. I'm out! I'm out!" Chase exclaimed, putting his paws up in a 'I surrender' position. "I'm sorry, Chase. You know the rules; if you get found, I tickle you!" Rocky replied as he jumped into the closet, and began rubbing his paws on Chase's belly. "Cut it out! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Rocky Stop! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I mean the AHAAHAHAHA!" Chase said, while getting tickled by Rocky. "I found you, Chase!" Rocky said, before he stopped tickling the German Shephard Pup. "Thanks for stopping," Chase said as he got up and walked out of the closet. "No problem Chase," Rocky replied as he got out of the closet too. "Hehehe!" Valerie laughed quietly, as she was looking out of the window of the medic room. "Now where are the three other pups?" Rocky said, looking around, his metallic claw still out. Valerie dropped out of the window, and crashes on the floor uninjured. The thud traveled into the ear of the water fearing mixed breed. Rocky turned his head, wondering what had happened. "I hope he didn't hear that!" Valerie whispers as she gets up and goes into a corner. "Hello?" Rocky called out as he started looking around the window area of the first-aid room. "Oh, The door!" Valerie whispered as she saw Rocky look out of the window, and she started running. Rocky kept looking near the window, thinking he might see whoever was inside. "I made it!" Valerie yelled accidentally out of excitement, as she got out of the medic room. "Aha!" Rocky yelled as he turned towards the door. "Ahhh!" Valerie screamed as she was being chased by the mixed breed, and then she tripped over Marshall's teddy bear. "I'm going to tickle you!" Rocky said as he made his way over to Valerie. "I will get you, Marshall!" Valerie said as she was about to be tickled. Rocky got to Valerie, and started to gently run his paws over her belly, tickling her. "That tickles! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rocky please... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -OW!" Valerie screamed as the mixed breed's claws scratched her as he was tickling her, and she started bleeding. Rocky gasped as he saw the blood start coming out. "Oh my gosh! Valerie, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Rocky cried out before whining guiltily. "I thought someone was going to get hurt, but I thought it would be Marshall!" Valerie said as she got up and ran into the medic room, locking the door. Next Chapter: Pups Hide and Go Tickle: Chapter 5: The Ghost and the Bean Bag